Fiery Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A sleepover with the girls helps one girl gain some new friends, especially with one certain Pyronite. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A new story by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Cassie, Shayira, and the idea of Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own the Jocklin Mansion and Rachel, which I gave guestsurprise permission to use.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiery Friendships<strong>

Tonight was going down as the funnest night in history in the Jocklin Mansion. Gena and Cassie had another friend coming over just to stay for the night. The girls were having a big sleepover just to have fun! Shayira and Rachel also knew each other from school so they were good friends as well! They decided to tell ghost stories and one story scared the girls the most.

"This story is about the red fire monster. He was known to search the country for fresh young people to take with him and be his slaves forever! He needs them to tend to his fire and to constantly make sure his fire kingdom stayed boiling hot forever!" Rachel spookily whispered. She then jumped at the girls and each of them screamed in fright.

"Legend has it…that he still walks around these woods and swamps looking for fresh young people to take with him to be his slaves…and perhaps a beautiful maiden for his wife!" Rachel finished. Suddenly, the fire that was in the fireplace grew and grew until Heatblast himself emerged!

"BOO!" He yelled as he laughed menacingly and made large fireballs in his hands. The girls all screamed in fright and tumbled over themselves trying to escape when Heatblast flew around the room scaring the living daylights out of the girls. The girls all tripped and fell down with Heatblast hovering over them laughing.

"Easy there, guys! It's me! I couldn't help myself!" He laughed. Rachel was the first to grab him and hold him down.

"Hey guys! I think he deserves something for scaring the living daylights out of us!" Rachel smirked deviously as she motioned for the girls to come over. Shayira was just shocked and stared as the girls each took a spot. Cassie was tickling Heatblast's armpits, Rachel was sitting on Heatblast's lower thighs and tickling his stomach and Gena was tickling his feet. This alien bucked and screamed so much that his fire was glowing brighter and brighter.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! GET OFFA ME GUYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON!"

"I'm sorry, what was that, Heatblast?" Rachel teased as she blew a raspberry on his neck!

"NOHOHHOHOHOHOHO! FOUR ARMS! VAMPS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP ME! SOMEONE HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

The girls were laughing and having a blast when all of the sudden Four Arms and Vamps ran in and each of them tackled one of the girls, except Shayira who was currently standing on the sofa in fright.

"Whoops! I guess I forgot to tell her about the aliens," Cassie said, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What? How could you forget to tell her about one of the most handsome aliens in the mansion," Vamps teased as he rose up to his full height and flexed his muscles. He was taller and more muscular than Whampire and he liked to show off for the ladies. Whampire walked in at that very moment.

"Stop showing off! Just because you are taller and have those little muscles doesn't mean you look better than me!" Whampire smirked as he then started flexing his muscles and letting Rachel feel how strong he was. The girls just laughed and giggled at their friendly brotherly rivalry.

"Ok! You both need to stop! When it comes to muscles, there is one alien here who is the king!" Four Arms laughed as he flexed both sets of arms! He was also the one who noticed that Shayira was trying to ease out of the room. "Well, who is this? You all didn't tell us you had a visitor!" Four Arms cheerfully smiled, as he walked towards her. Shayira backed up a bit fearfully, but something gently tickled her sides. She spun around and saw a smiling Vladat hanging upside down and grinning at her.

"Hey there! Don't be scared…the name's Vamps!" He grinned, showing his fangs.

"Uh…I-I'm Shayira…nice to meet you Vamps." She smiled as she put out a shaky hand towards him to shake his claws. He saw her shaking and came down from the ceiling.

"Hey Fours, Rach, and Heatblast, c'mere and help me welcome our guest!" Vamps chuckled menacingly as he pounced on her and ran his claws over her ribs!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Shayira pleaded as she grabbed ahold of Vamps, wrists. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her and tickled her harder.

"Hmmmmm….what do you think guys! Should we stop?" Vamps laughed.

"I think we should ask her if she is still scared!" Rachel teased.

"Do you trust us now?" Four Arms asked as he tickled her knees.

"Or do we need to really bump it up a notch?" Heatblast asked as he was tickling her neck.

"NOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IM NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT SCARED! PLEAHAHAHAHAHA! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOHOHOHOHOLY STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Shayira laughed. They all let her go and when she sat up, she failed to see Heatblast was still hanging over her and they smashed their lips together in a kiss by accident. They both pulled back quickly and tried to compose themselves. Vamps and Four Arms both turned their heads to bite back their laughter. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Shayira said as she tried to hide her cherry red face.

"P-Please…it was my fault…" the embarrassed Pyronite explained. Shayira quickly left the room with a giggling Rachel, Gena, and Cassie running after her. Heatblast sat up and flew out the window; he was so embarrassed that he did not want to speak to anyone.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Heatblast still felt uncomfortable around his friends. He would stay away from them and keep his distance because of his embarrassment. Vamps and Four Arms clearly had enough and decided to confront him about it.<p>

"Oh no you don't! C'mere Heatblast!" Four Arms chuckled as he sat him back down on the sofa when Heatblast tried to ease away from them.

"You're not getting away that easy, candelabra! Now, what's wrong? C'mon out with it." Vamps coaxed as he sat back folding his muscular arms behind his head.

"I'm alright guys…" Heatblast huffed.

"Yeah right…and I'm a pretty little pony… out with it fireball…" Four Arms prodded. He then gently punched Heatblast on the shoulder. "C'mon Heatblast…you know you can tell us anything right?"

"Yes I know fellas…it's just that I'm embarrassed about the other night with the girls' sleepover… I shouldn't have bothered them." He said.

"Listen to me…it was an accident Heatblast…just relax…Shayira knew that the whole thing was an accident." Vamps said sternly, but gently. He wanted him to get over this guilt. And it was true, Shayira knew that it was an accident and at that very moment she was in the pool swimming and planning on speaking with him when she saw him.

After that conversation, Heatblast went to the pool too to clear his thoughts and Shayira came over to say hello and to show that she was truly sorry for what happened.

"Heatblast? That is your name right?" Shayira asked as she came up behind him. He jumped to his feet and stumbled backwards. He fell into the pool which caused his flame to temporarily go out.

"HEATBLAST!" Shayira screamed as she dove in after him. She helped him up to the surface and rubbed his back to get his attention. He was alert, just a bit startled. He fired up his flame again and proceeded to go back into the house. He was embarrassed even more than before. Shayira knew that he felt terrible and she wanted to calm him down. "Heatblast hold on! Wait a minute!" Shayira called as she got out of the pool to follow him.

He turned sadly to her and she saw that his face was filled with nothing but sadness and embarrassment. "Heatblast, listen to me! I am sorry for that kiss, it was truly an accident. But what happened just now was my fault too! I truly hope you're alright! Please forgive me!" She sadly said.

"It's not your fault…I should not have been so careless…" Heatblast said as he was preparing to fly off, when suddenly she grabbed his arm.

"Heatblast look at me…" Shayira cooed. He looked away and tried to keep her from seeing his face. He used some of his magna rocks to make a makeshift mask to hide his face, but Shayira wasn't giving up so easily. She made him sit down and then stuck her head through the magna rocks so she could see his face. He was so surprised at her persistence that the magna rocks closed a bit more, accidentally trapping her head. "Hey! I'm stuck! Get me out of here!" Shayira said as she squirmed. She then poked him for emphasis and scratched her fingers against his stomach to get his attention and prove she honestly wasn't mad. "C'mon…talk to me Heatblast.."

"Hold on! Let me concentrate to release you then you can go…"

"Wait! Not before you to talk to me! Now listen, I forgive you, don't you forgive me? I want to be your friend." Shayira stated as she slowly moved closer and gently smiled at him.

"Of course I do! I could never be angry at you!" He smiled gently.

"Good! Well now that that is settled, let me go!" Shayira wiggled to get her head out and giggled as she poked her new friend and wiggled her fingers in his stomach to cheer him up.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK! Hold on! Let me concentrate!" Heatblast laughed. He moved the magna rocks and they both were once more out in the open. "I'm glad we're friends…and thank you for helping me earlier…" Heatblast cooed as he laid his hand on her shoulder and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Anytime Heatblast…" Shayira smiled and wrapped her arms around her new friend. Shayira then smiled and went back in the house and Vamps and Four Arms strolled out.

"Well well well…looks like someone made a new friend…" Four Arms smirked.

"I think that is more like girlfriend…" Vamps said as he leaned on the stone wall.

"Guys we are just friends…" Heatblast laughed and they all went back inside for dinner

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: The gang has a new friend and so does Heatblast….maybe romance is in store?<strong>

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
